wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciontra Sydona
Niraxian Empire * Sentinel 7|clan = |family = *Sydona Dynasty|image = Newnewlucy.png}}Luciontra Sydona, '''known in Niraki as '''Luciontras Karona-sena Sydona ''(English: Princess Luciontra Sydona)'' and the colliqual title Lucy, '''is a member of the Niraxian Royal Family and second in the line of secession to the Niraxian Throne. Born as the youngest child of Akriontra and Daryci Sydona during the Fighting War, Lucy became increasingly isolated as her older brothers went to war. However her fascination with technology and science eventually pushed her into the field of academics. Today she is among the most gifted with quantum technology and holds several advanced degrees from the Niraxian Empire's most prestigious university. However, the state-induced covering up of her existence ultimately earned her the nickname '''Crimson Princess. History Born on September 17 1812 to King Akriontra and Queen Daryci Sydona, she grew up as the youngest child behind her older brothers Katriontra and Nikriontra and thus lived a relatively calm and peaceful childhood in their shadow. Due to Kah's status as Crown Prince, she and Nik were often shunned by their father and instead grew up together developing a close bond. She began attending the Royal Impyr College where she met Meribel Atakaris who became her first real friend. The two grew close and Lucy even invited her to the Imperial Citadel. The following year she dared Nik to ask Meribel out to the end of year celebration ceremony that their school held every year to commemorate the end of the school year, despite Nik's dislike for her. In the end he accepted the dare and went through with it leading to Nik and Meribel's future relationship. When the Fighting War broke out, Nik planned to remain home with Lucy despite public objections. However when their brother Katriontra was killed in the early stages of the war, Nik was forcibly guilted by their father into joining the Niraxian military and fighting to avenge his brother. Meanwhile Lucy remained at home and continued studying to study mechatronics and quantum computing, unaware that her father was planning to send her to the Nurse Corp so she could become a front-line nurse. Upon hearing of this plan, Nikriontra who had by then earned a hero's reputation following the Niraxian decisive victory in the Bryckster Siege of Niraxus 7 disregarded his father's plans and gave him an ultimatum. If she was not left alone to pursue her educational dreams, then Nik would abdicate and flee the Capital. This angered his father and caused a violent rift to open between Nik and Akriontra but in the end the King let his daughter continue on with her education. Lucy began studying for her bachelor's in Mechatronics towards the final stages of the Fighting War. Her father who saw Lucy as a rogue loose end in the Sydona family, had her placed under the supervision of the Karosmyr to ensure that she would not meet "someone inferior and pollute the Sydona dynasty." Both Lucy and Nik were oblivious to this plan. Lucy continued to study well after her bachelor's, moving into quantum and software engineering as well as plasmatronics, finally graduating her final course a year after meeting Jarod Freeman. She is currently developing and researching technology for Robots and Quantum Computing in which she is replicating the Singularity Core, notably the most powerful processing unit in the known universe. There is only one known singularity core in existence, which was integrated into the Bryckster King. Her first project is called LUCYbot, in which she is developing a robot that learns from its own mistakes. She eventually joined the Sentinel 7 serving as its primary technician. Appearance Lucy is a young Niraxian woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually parts her hair through the middle, and has her bangs to the sides of her face. She wears a pink hair tie on the side of her hair and ties most of her hair back in a long pony-tail. She has a tall, slender, voluptuous figure and often wears casual clothing. She is usually seen wearing a white leather jacket with the collar up and a tank top shirt underneath. She also wears jeans or shorts with a black belt to go with the rest of her attire. On special occasions she will wear a long blue dress with an expensive tiara, which was a gift from here mother. Most times she wears casual Niraxian and Human clothes interchangeably. Personality Lucy is generally a shy, mature and well rounded young woman. She has a deep desire for exploring the Universe and meeting new people. At times she can be a little awkward, but most people enjoy her company. She loves being part of groups, however, she prefers the company of one person at a time. She is notably very polite and very lady-like around men and women alike. Most people mistake Lucy for being snobby at times, but in most cases her shyness and somewhat scarcity of social skills is what limits her from talking to others. Lucy is sometimes known for acting paranoid at random times, as she believes she is always being watched, which can sometimes give people the impression that she is frightened of them. Lucy is very humble when it comes to her technical knowledge and academic prowess. She sometimes behaves a little ditsy to hide the fact that she is a genius. Lucy is generally a very self driven person who works towards becoming something great like her two older brothers Nikriontra and Katriontra. Lucy is known to be very lovable, as she is very innocent and a little charming, which Jay find very attractive in her. Lucy has a distinct interest in cultures outside of Niraxian culture, Especially the numerous cultures that exist on Earth. She has a deep desire to learn about the world(s) around her. Lucy has admitted that her father shows no affection or concern for her, aside from being overprotective. This is also a similar case with Nikriontra - her brother - who seemingly dislikes the strict and cruel nature of their father. Strengths Lucy is an experienced hacker in both hardware and software technology. She is well versed in most technically oriented jobs. She is in charge of communication, hacking, repairing electronic devices, building electronic devices, partially creating weaponry and so on. During her time in university, Lucy gained proficiency in Bryckster coding technology as part of her thesis. Having built her own coding software to translate and essentially build her own Bryckster, she is able to read Bryckster code very well. . Category:Main cast Category:Royal Family Category:Niraxians Category:Sentinel 7 Category:Generation V